


Cecil's Purr

by DancyWolfWorks



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutie pies, M/M, Purring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancyWolfWorks/pseuds/DancyWolfWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos are all snuggly bunnies, and cecil seems to surprise Carlos once again. Drabble, one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil's Purr

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, I just feel like the concept of purring is so darn cute!!

Carlos yawned, stretching out like a cat on his bed. Next to him, he could feel Cecil stir softly, moving ever so much closer to him. Everything here was perfect. The room was warmed by the breath of the lovers, Cecil’s chilly, moist skin cuddled up against Carlos was pure bliss. He had his fingers curled into Cecil’s hair, gripping ever so slightly as he leaned over to press his nose against his neck. The scent of coffee, old (and definitely banned) books, and cologne perfumed his nostrils, wrangling a content sigh from the both of them. He couldn't believe this was happening, right here, right now. Carefully, he pressed his ear against Cecil’s collar bone, listening to his shallow breath, and the steady irregular heartbeat. Almost immediately Cecil responded by wrapping both arms around Carlos, pulling him flush against his body, and letting out a low, satisfactory hum.   
“You’re perfect.” Cecil whispered, lips pressed against Carlos’s temple. He closed his eyes, feeling his tiny breaths flutter against the sensitive skin below his jaw line. As much as he would have enjoyed staying awake, he found himself drifting off into sleep, with Carlos rubbing small circles into his back.   
“..You are too.” Carlos yawned, leaning up to press a kiss against his sleepy lover’s lips. Cecil curled up against Carlos like a kitten, his chest rising and falling steadily. Just as Carlos was about to drift off, he heard a deep, quiet rumbling noise emit from within Cecil’s chest, which at first, completely startled him. He dared not move, but simply listened, entirely curious. The noise grew a little louder as Carlos began to run his fingers through Cecil’s hair, and he couldn’t help but smile. Cecil Baldwin was purring, like a content little kitty. He left peppered kisses along his forehead, the purring sending warm shivers down Carlos’s spine. He couldn’t help but rest his chin on Cecil’s head, feeling the heavy pull of sleep pull him into dreamland, and Cecil was right there with him, his gentle purrs easing them both into sleep.


End file.
